Need a Hand?
by wisteria hysteria
Summary: She looks up at the smiling man and sneers. "Fuck off, I don't need no fucking hero and my brother sure as shit doesn't either," she spits. Red eyes glaring as she turns her back to the Hero and walks away grabbing her brother's hand. The Hero can only stare in shock. [SI-OC] [Full Summary Inside]
1. Disclaimer Full Summary

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Boku No Hero Academia | My Hero Academia or any of the characters. Any changes from the anime/manga made by me I do own, I guess. And the plot of this story as well as the characters.

You know how this works, I'm sure.

On with the story!

• **ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ •**

**Need a Hand?: Full Summary**

She looks up at the smiling man and sneers. "Fuck off, I don't need no fucking hero and my brother sure as shit doesn't either," she spits. Red eyes glaring as she turns her back to the Hero and walks away grabbing her brother's hand. The Hero can only stare in shock. [SI-OC] [Full Summary Inside]

How will things change when a thirty-something year old woman that works for mobs and gangs dies only to live again? Especially as the twin to a certain light blue haired villain? What changes will she make to the story she hardly even watched or read?

• **ಠ****_****ಠ •**

"Heroes and Villains? More like society is a bitch and doesn't wan to clean up their own fucking mess."

"Me? A hero? Why the hell would I want to be like one of those stuck up bastards? Only good thing about that profession is the money."

"You can be whatever the hell you want and I'll always support you. Never will I turn away from you and your dreams. We do things together. I'll even punch those that say you can't."

• **ಥ****_****ಥ •**

This is the next installment of the Operation: Butterfly Effect Series. Hopefully this won't turn out to be a mess or mistake.


	2. 00 • Prologue

**00 • Prologue**

When living a life like mine, you find yourself in all sorts of situations. Like being held at gunpoint or having a knife dangerously close to your throat or hey if you're lucky, maybe even being tortured! And right now, I'd much prefer either of those.

"The fuck you mean 'deal with the bomb'!?" I scream frustrated into the comm. "You damn well know that isn't part of my skill set— hey! Don't you fucking ignore— oh for fucks sake!" I rip out the comm from my ear and throw it to the ground, crushing it under my foot in anger.

I glare at the numerous dead bodies around me. These assholes just _had _to die after activating the bomb. I kick the nearest corpse before turning to stare distatefully at the black box with a timer on it.

I don't know much on bombs, my knowledge is practically nonexistent beyond the fact of not going anywhere near the fucking thing. As it is, I can't just abandon the damn thing, not when my stupid ass employers are still in the fucking building.

Why did I agree to this contract again?

I click my tongue and bend down to pick up the bomb. There's ten minutes left. If I can just get it out and away from the building then it should be fine. Across the street should work, the explosion can't be _that _big or bad.

Right okay. Just need to account for the fact of _me _being no where fucking near the place when it blows.

"Fucking hell," I mutter, standing back up to leave. It's also just my luck that I'm on the top floor of a six story hotel with twisting halls. "Fan-fricking-tastic," I snarl while making my way down the stairs.

I pull out a gun, spotting someone that isn't my ally or employer. They're crouching by a doorway looking where I can hear some yelling and screaming. I'm about to shoot only to stop and almost shout in frustration.

What in the fucking hell is a _kid _doing here!?

I quickly put away my gun and ran up to the boy. He doesn't notice me, not until I poke him with my foot. He jumps, quickly turning around to point a gun at me. I grab it and pull it out of his hands while glaring down.

"The hell are you doing here kid?" I hiss, quickly taking a look down the hall. The screaming and yelling has died down, I should hurry up and get out. "You shouldn't be here. And where the hell did you get this gun from?"

He's pale, dressed in rags, covered in bruises, and shaking. He looks terrified as he weakly points to a dead body in the room behind him.

Shit, I didn't mean to scare the kid.

"Raided a dead body, huh?" I murmur, nodding my head in slight approval. You do what you gotta do and sometimes you gotta raid a corpse. "Nice."

He doesn't respond, just flinches, looking on the verge of a panic attack. I grimace. I can't leave the kid here, not when it's pretty damn obvious he was a prisoner to the assholes my team is attacking. But I have a bomb to take care of…shit! The bomb!

I grab the boy's arm and pull him up before dragging him with me down the halls. I should probably be concerned over the lack of resistance but I don't have time for that. I need to tell the others I have a kid—

I freeze feeling nothing in my ear.

"Fuck!" I shouldn't have destroyed my only source of communication. Shit. Stupid, stupid, _stupid. _A quick glance at the time bomb does not help. I only have six minutes left.

I won't make it. Not with the kid slowing me down.

"Damn it all," I snarl, turning to the nearest room. I kick down the door and run up the nearest window. I'm facing the back side of the hotel, I need the front side.

Still pulling the kid after me, I run through the halls, look at all the windows of the hotel to find the front side. It doesn't take long to find one facing the front of the hotel, though when I finally do there's only three — almost _two_ minutes — left.

"Get in the closet kid," I mutter hurriedly, already pushing him in the general direction before pulling out my gun. He doesn't listen right away, only complying once I start firing at the windows.

Stupid ass windows taking several fucking bullets — argh, just fucking shatter already!

When the window finally shatters, I throw the bomb out aiming for across the street. I don't wait around to see if it landed where I wanted, already rushing over to make sure the boy is alright. Just as I reach the closet there's a loud bang behind me. I could feel the heat and force of the bomb as it went off. I throw myself against the closet door, covering it as best I could to add an extra layer of protection for the kid.

There's a ringing in my ears and I wouldn't be surprised if they were bleeding too. I stumble away from the closet, wincing as I stretch my arms out. A thousand tiny splinters in my arms has got to be the most painful thing I've ever felt, _and _I've had a bullet go through my leg before.

I call out for the kid, or well I try, seeing how I can't hear anything past the ringing in my ears. I can't even tell if I said anything at all. I must have said something since the kid's peeking out the closet cautiously. I wave him over, blinking away black spots in my vision. That probably isn't a good thing. Ah, to hell with it. I have a kid with me and we're still on the top floor.

I quickly grab the kid by his shoulders and drag him out of the room. I keep him close as we make our way down the halls, my other hand raised with my gun. I'm quick to shoot down any that don't wear the blue mark of my associates. I grunt a greeting to any I do know, tilting my head to the kid. I always get nods in response and formation shifts to let us through while covering our backs.

It's harder to go down the stairs than the elevator but the elevator holds a higher risk. I keep the kid behind me as we descend. It helps that we're taking the facility and employee stairway. Everyone always goes for the main stairways.

We're quick to reach the lobby floor without interference. I grimace at the metal door as I pull it open slightly. It opens up in what appears to be the mailroom. Double checking that it's empty, I grab back for the kid. Gently tugging him behind me, I listen for any sounds on the other side of the walls. There isn't much. Some gunshots but it seems to be dying down, hopefully with my side winning.

I don't move us from the room, simply looking around for another possible exit. Wouldn't want to run the risk of enemies being the ones on the other side of the wall. There's only a small window atop one of the many shelves holding mail.

Shifting my gaze between the window and door, I bit my lip in annoyance. I most certainly won't be able to fit in the window, the kid probably can but it's unknown what would await for him outside. Damn my soft spot for shit under twenty-one.

Clicking my tongue, I quickly check my gun. Only five bullets left. I should probably be able to make do. If not then well….dying as a human shield doesn't seem that bad, especially for a kid.

"Stay behind me and stay low. Not a sound kid," I murmur as we begin making our way to the door leading out to the lobby.

Opening it as quietly and slowly as I could, I quickly checked the surroundings. Two dead just feet away, enemy; three alive and standing ten meters away, ally. I couldn't see anything on the opposite side but from the sound of things, there's about three or four enemies. Overall, perhaps the best I could get from this situation.

It wasn't long before bullets started flying. Making use of the noise and distraction, I opened the door some more and pulled the two of us out. I pushed the kid to run for the front door as I stood and turned my gun on the enemy. I kept myself in front of the boy so as to give him some cover.

Of my allies, only one seems to be alive. Another looks to be bleeding out fast. And the last is most certainly dead. Two of the four enemies were already down, one was crippled (a shot to the legs and arm), and the last one was hiding by the stairs.

I aim for the guy's head but he ducks just in time.

_One bullet. _

I'm successful in my next shot for his hand, effectively getting him to drop his gun.

_Two._

I quickly turn to look at the kid. He's at the door, pushing it open. He's looking down, using his little strength to push the rusted metal doors. He doesn't see the man outside when he opens the door. Doesn't see his knife —

_Three. Four. _

The kid startles away from the shots and sudden dropping of a now dead body. He looks over in surprise and I grin in response. He flinched though, and before I could wince in guilt for it, he opened his mouth, a scream at his throat.

Getting shot isn't a new feeling, pretty familiar. But being shot so dangerously close to the lung? Not cool, fun, or nice.

I gasp as I fall to the fall, a curse slipping past my lips as I turn around. It's the last enemy guy. I had assumed my ally would shoot him dead - didn't hear any bullets though. Looking past the guy, I can see my co-worker lying in his blood, knife lodged in his head. Of fucking course.

I scream for the kid to run just as the man starts walking closer. Luckily, he doesn't pay the kid any mind but focuses on me instead. I glare and bare my bloody teeth in annoyance. He leans down, gun pressing against my breast, over my heart.

"Who would have thought," he comments lightly, grinning smugly. "The great and feared Anna Hethingway. Dying to protect a no-good runt. Ha!"

I spit blood in his face in response, grinning at his disgust.

"Any final words?" His finger closes around the trigger, squeezing lightly.

"Yeah," I gurgle through my blood and panting. Just as I finish saying, "See you in hell," his finger closes completely on trigger.

But then so does mine.

_Five. _

**ʕ****ง•****ᴥ•ʔ****ง**

Done! This is the rewrite guys! So sorry it took so long, I just have so many projects and well, interest in this one dropped for a while. But I'm not giving up! Thanks for sticking around though!


	3. 01 Annoying Afterlife

**01 • Annoying Afterlife**

Death. I am dead. At least, I'm pretty sure I'm dead. Floating in complete nothingness _as _nothing counts as dead, right? Well, then can I just say, I expected a lot more from death. A _hell _lot more. Where the fuck am I? Why am I not in Hell but here? Is this the fucking purgatory? Am I on some fucking waiting list? Is this some waiting room?

Can there even be a waiting room in death? I mean, I get it, a lot of people die everyday but this shit should not take this long. I don't even know how long it has been. It's not like I can just die every once in a while and come back to check the damn time. Does time even pass on death? How the fuck does this even work? Is an hour here like a century in reality in which humanity has evolved to the point that superpowers exist?

Ah, but if that happened then imagine all the purges that would occur. It's common knowledge that humans don't like new or strange things. It would be the Witch Trials and Hunts all over again but with superpowers that could be proven and not just accusing the next door neighbor of performing voodoo just because the bitch Cheryl living there didn't return the damn pot and pepper shaker.

I loved that pot and pepper shaker, some of only things I could take with me as I traveled and that stupid bitch still hasn't returned them after ten fucking years. If only I could have accused her of being a witch to watch her burn while holding my returned pot and pepper shaker. Why couldn't the times have been like the good old days? They had some pretty neat stuff! The French has the guillotine and disease was an accepted form of warfare and-

And I'm getting off topic damnit!

I should be in Hell, surrounded by fire, cringing at high-pitched tortured screams, and flipping off that guy that shot me dead. Not floating around in the pitch black void with nothing but my thoughts! This isn't the type of Hell I signed up for!

If I wanted to be stuck with only my thoughts in the dark then I never would have ran away from home! This is bullshit! I didn't become one of the — if not _the — _most feared figures in the underworld for this sort of treatment. I demand a refund! What is so fucking difficult about sending me to Hell!?

"There's an entire process when it comes to assigning an afterlife. And it is _very _tedious," an slightly annoyed male voice calls out so suddenly that I almost don't notice the extremely bright white light appearing before me. _Almost_, because I do and the Light, as many call it, is a little punk ass _bitch_ that fucking _blinds _me.

I blink slowly, trying to get rid of the black dots in my vision while taking in my surroundings. First off, I have a body again. Secondly, I'm in a chair. Thirdly, I'm...in a courtroom? What?

The room is large enough to be a small movie theater. On either side of me are elevated stands with five people sitting each. In front of me is an elevated desk where two males sit. The one to my left is smirking down at me, wearing a black and red suit with pitch black hair and eyes. The one to my left is smiling down at me, wearing a white and grey suit with light blonde hair and light blue eyes. I barely resist the urge to flip him off.

"Welcome back Miss Hethingway," the one in black says, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk.

What the fuck is this guy on? Welcome _back_? Didn't think the afterlife would have stoners running the place. No wonder it's taking so long to be taken to Hell.

The blonde man smacks him on the arm, frowning disapprovingly. "Honestly Dave," he sighs tiredly. What kind of basic ass name- Dave? Seriously? Is blonde going to be Bob?

He turns to look at me, smiling in a sort of soft but tired way. It honestly isn't a good look on him. He sits up, shuffling some papers in front of him before picking one up. He seems to quickly read it over with Dave peeking over his shoulder for a quick second. Dave snorts, looking between the paper and I.

"The fuck is your problem, _Dave_?" I snap, finally getting annoyed. Wait. Why did I call him by his name?

"Well, you see sweetheart, you're going to have one _hell _of an adventure soon," he smirks, looking all smug for some wack-ass reason. It doesn't help that I have the sudden urge to punch it off his stupid face. Seriously, what the fuck is going on? I am much more calm in these types of situations.

"Oh, stop antagonizing her," Blonde finally cuts in, putting the paper down with a grimace. It makes me frown for some reason.

"We should probably explain some things. We don't have much time," he says to Dave who rolls his eyes but straightens up.

"Whatever you say Charles," Dave waves, picking up a black folder and passing it to the...juries - I honestly don't know who these extras are - on his side while Charles does the same with a white folder.

"As I said earlier, when pulling you out of the void, assigning an afterlife is a tedious process," Charles begins, folding his hands together and leaning forward. "We, the representatives of the common Heaven and Hell, must go through the amount of points a person collects throughout their Life and what religion they most favored to assign their afterlife."

That..makes sense. I never thought that there would be a whole fucking system in place but I suppose with all the religions there are, it would make things easier. So the void really _was _the waiting room!

"Okay, so this should be a pretty quick process right? There is no way I'm going to Heaven," I say, crossing my arms and leaning back. I'll be surrounded by fire soon enough.

"Unfortunately doll," Dave cuts in, genuinely looking forlorn, "you have acquired an equal amount of points in your Life. This makes you unfit for _any _of the afterlives. A shame because I would have loved to have you over in Hell. You seem fun."

"What do you mean 'equal amount of points'? Why the fuck am I not going to Hell?" I ask, quickly standing. I turn to Dave partially, "And I am fun. Too fun for your dumbass."

He cackles and Charles rolls his eyes while smiling.

"You have done equal amounts of good and bad in your Life," Charles answers my question, bringing us back to the topic.

"I call bullshit," I immediately deny.

He raises a brow, looking amused as he pulls out another folder. He opens it and begins to read some things off. "Getting cats out of trees. Anonymous donations to various children's hospitals and orphanages. Getting a great amount of kids off the streets and out of abusive households. I could go on but it all comes back to one thing: you're a hero to these children."

I scoff, looking away. "I am no hero."

Dave laughs even harder, "We'll see about that."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean asshole?"

"_Anyways_," Charles cuts again, looking slightly annoyed now, "it's very rare for someone to die with exactly equal points. You're essentially stuck in limbo until we figure something out. However, the...higher-ups, so to say, have already assigned you something."

"The higher-ups?" I question, incredulous. The afterlife exists, got it. Heaven and Hell are the common places, got it. All religions are essentially right and wrong, got it. But, the _higher-ups_? I'm supposed to believe that some wack-ass Gods are _invested _in me and what happens to me? "Again, I call bullshit."

"Too bad, so sad. You're not exactly given a choice in this doll," Dave shrugs, grinning to my glare. Bastard.

"Right, whatever. So what the fuck did the 'higher-ups' assign?" I roll my eyes, falling back into the chair.

Dave grins, seeming to almost bounce in place in his excitement. Charles smiles, much more reserved, and looks slightly apologetic as he pulls another paper out.

"You, Anna Hethingway, have been assigned Reincarnation."

"Say the fuck what now?"

"Reincarnation."

"No shit, I heard him the first time Sherlock. I want to know _why._"

"Oh don't look so angry, you'll love it!" Dave dismisses easily, sounding confident. _Too _confident. What the hell is really going on here and why the fuck do I suddenly have a headache?!

"Ah, time's up. I was hoping to explain some more this time," Charles sighs. _This _time?

Before I can angrily question them, my headache intensifies and my vision blurs. Just as my vision begins to darken and I feel the chair beneath me give away, I can hear Dave's obnoxious voice laugh.

"She'll be fine! She always is."

The fuck is that supposed to mean! That asshole! When I see him again, I'm gonna strangle him!

I barely lift my middle finger up in his general-ish direction before everything goes dark and I'm falling rapidly.

**ʕ****ง•****ᴥ•ʔ****ง**

Reincarnation is just another form of being brought back to life, right? Right. So, why the hell couldn't have I been turned into a zombie to start the apocalypse? Why a new life, a new start? And why the absolute _fuck _am I starting off as a motherfucking fetus!

It's completely dark, I can't feel my limbs, and I'm warm, feeling safe. That isn't right! I've worked with more than fifty gangs, mobs, whatever the fuck you wanna call them, and safety is _not _in my dictionary. Not when you're me. The one person who is notorious for skipping out on deals last second and stealing from everyone's noses. The person that acts as a liaison between mobs, mafias, and gangs because she's a freelance badass. The person that had dirt on _everyone_. Safety is not a feeling I know - at all.

Which, adding up the facts, concludes that I am a fetus. As in, I'm unborn. Why the fuck am I still in the womb! I didn't agree to this shit! I didn't agree to any of this! I should be in Hell, mocking the other scumbags down there and trying to fight all the bastards that tried, and mostly failed, to kill me or have me killed.

Not this! Never this! Stuck in the dark and unable to move or _do _anything, left alone with my thoughts like...like- _like I was a child again, trapped and alone and-_

For fuck's sake. Had I any control of any of my limbs - which I still don't know if I even _have _\- I'd be flailing around right now in anger. Damn, how long has it been? I couldn't be losing my senses so early on. I'm better than that, than _this. _Think, Anna, think.

_A new life, a new start, a clean slate, a second chance. _

Will I still have black hair and black eyes? What would my nationality be? What will my new parents be like? Will I have siblings? A big family (_I already had a big family, not another, never ano-_)? Will I be a first-born, or second-born? Will my new family be wealthy, middle-class, or poor? Does the family carry any genetic diseases or disabilities?

_A new life, a new start, a clean slate, a second chance. _

I wonder if I could have brown hair this time. Blonde is too light for my tastes, easy to pick out in a crowd. The same goes for ginger and red hair. And my eyes? Blue, green, or brown? They're the most common three, not counting black. Or could I have the rare heterochromia?

_A new life, a new start, a clean slate, a second chance. _

What should I do in this new life? I could always go back to a life of crime. Shouldn't be too hard since I started some time in my teens and died somewhere in my thirties. When constantly on the run and hiding from the law, a birthday becomes the least of your concerns very quickly.

_A new life, a new start, a clean slate, a second chance. _

Or...or I could finish school and actually succeed in something other than thievery and murder. I could become a painter! On second thought, maybe not. I have the imagination of a rock. I could become a dancer! I was pretty flexible as..Anna...shit, what's my name going to be? Fuck. Wait. Am I even still going to be _female_!?

_A new life, a new start, a clean slate, a second chance. _

**ʕ****ง•****ᴥ•ʔ****ง**

My thoughts constantly drifted. It got to the point I simply _was _and lost all my senses, letting time go by. I don't know how long I've been here, in the womb. I didn't bother with trying to keep a mental clock, the numbers would only have pissed me off eventually. I saw enough of them when counting my goods and other's.

I tried keeping myself occupied with thinking about all the good times I had during my life of crime. Like all the good car chases I got in, and the gun fights, and the great satisfaction felt after a successful steal and get away.

All in all, I was bored as fuck. So, it came as a terrifyingly great surprise when I _moved_. I never noticed myself growing, knowing that it'll be a long nine months. So when I somehow _felt _something warm and slimy against my _foot_, I freaked and kicked again involuntarily.

Like, holy shit, I have limbs again! Wait, what would that mean about time? When do babies usually start kicking? Was it the second or third trimester? Second sounds logical but fuck if I know, I'm not a doctor.

It went like that for some time, testing how much I could move and interact with the world around me, or well, the _womb _around me. I could spasmodically move my arms and legs, which was disappointing but expected. I could also feel when someone lightly pushes down on the area I kicked or hit. I almost feel sorry for my new...mother, with how much I moved.

But I'm pretty sure my actions could be justified. I mean, who wouldn't freak the fuck out when they suddenly realized they aren't alone! Suddenly feeling limbs not your own isn't fun! At all! It's a fucking nightmare!

I can't believe I completely forgot the possibility of twins or triplets. Fuck, I hope it's only a twin. I don't think I can handle feeling even _more _limbs that are not my own. The darkness only became even more annoying with the new revelation of not being alone. It's about to get even _more _cramped now.

I need the fuck out.

And sleep.

Sleep is more plausible than being born at the moment. Sleep is probably more important too, with all the moving I did. I wonder if I'll be pronounced dead from not moving. Or will I move unknowingly in sleep? Shit, can I even sleep? Is drifting into the abyss of _being _the closest I'll get to sleeping?

...I really need sleep. And coffee. Maybe with a shot of vodka. And some energy drinks mixed in.

I didn't sign up for this stupid ass shit.

**ʕ****ง•****ᴥ•ʔ****ง**

So, sleep is apparently nonachievable when you've got the scarred mind of a thirty-something year old. Drifting doesn't really help and I'm pretty sure that I'm developing a phobia of being bored, if that's even possible.

Why couldn't I be reincarnated by waking up one day as a three-year-old? Or on the day of my birth? _Why _the fuck must I go through the _fetus _phase!?

Let me be born already for fuck's sake!

The universe must have gotten annoyed with my complaining because before I knew it, the walls (which I couldn't fucking see) began closing in. Pressure was pushed against me on all sides, making it hard to move. For a second I panicked that something dangerous was happening in the real world then I was being _pushed. _

It is a very odd feeling, not one I want to be repeated. Hopefully I'll stay dead in this life.

As the pressure continued to push against my tiny body, I was pressed against what I'm assuming is my twin. I pushed away as best I could, kicking my twin away unapologetically. I'm getting out of here first, damnit! I began to wiggle my way to the direction the darkness keeps pushing me towards. Hopefully it's the exit.

My very minuscule strength was leaving me quickly, leaving me exhausted and annoyed. Then more pressure was applied and I could suddenly see light behind my closed eyelids. Of course, there was a consequence to suddenly being born, head first at that. Pressure pressed all around my head, reminding me of that time some asshole shoved my head in a cabinet and slammed it shut. I returned the favor before shooting him dead. I wonder if I would have seen him had I been sent to hell. Would he have remembered me? I'd like to think so since I was the last person he saw and I did kill him.

I brought out my wandering thoughts very quickly by bright light and the sudden urge to breathe. Gasping, I flail my arms suddenly realizing I was _out. _I was out of the annoying darkness and in the even more annoying light, being passed around.

Then some bastard thought it'd be a good idea to slap my baby bum. What the fuck doc! Can't you see I'm perfectly fine and alive! No need for that shit here! Why don't you do something more useful and productive like help my still birthing mother because her screams are starting to become really annoying and I'm already getting a damn headache!

This is _not _a good start to my new life.

And I just _know _that Dave is laughing his ass off. I'll gut the little bastard next time I see him. That's a motherfucking _promise. _

**ʕ****ง•****ᴥ•ʔ****ง**

Yay! Another rewrite done!


	4. 02 I Must Be Hallucinating

**02 • I Must Be Hallucinating**

It has only been seven months but never have I wished for death as much as I do now. That fucking asshole _knew_! He knew and he made a fucking _joke _out of it! Thought he could be some clever ass and foreshadow my misfortune without me remembering, did he? Well, tough shit _Dave_, I'll throw myself off the balcony if it means getting to strangle you sooner!

I can't believe this shit.

It started off normal, as normal as being reincarnated could with no previous experience. I found out that the people around me don't speak English, and if they did it wasn't very much. No, instead they speak Japanese. A fucking language I have about a week of experience with as Anna and that was with a fucking _translator _on sight. Thankfully, through sheer stubbornness and rage, I've come to understand the language as well as a five or seven year old would in these past months — I'm guessing, I honestly don't know how much a five or seven year old should know especially of a foreign language like I'm learning.

I next found out I have an older sister and twin brother. My sister is older by three or four years, I haven't figured that out yet. She has black hair and eyes, like our Father. Her name is Hana and she's a...happy child. I'm still iffy whether that's a good thing or not. On one hand, the family has already raised one happy child and has had that experience so I don't have to keep up a pretense. On the other hand, it can be very annoying.

Then I find out that I'm not even in the same fucking universe anymore! And if that isn't enough, I'm in a motherfucking _anime. _One that I only saw like...like five episodes of! This is bullshit! I am the most under qualified person for this! I don't know half the shit that's going to happen or when! Some big shit happens and I want to know what so I can avoid it damnit!

This is bullshit. If it hadn't been months of seeing the same ass shit on the news, I would think that I was on some baby drugs or something. Maybe my milk bottle was spiked because honestly_, superpowers_? What kind of grade school imagination roller coaster shit is this? Am I supposed to just go with flow? No "oh hey yeah heroes exist and when you reach a certain age you get a superpower too" warning? Was I supposed to figure this out on my damn own!?

Not only is it incomprehensible, but the details are just a headache. If I thought society was bitch before, it's a little fucker now. Superpowers - sorry, I mean _quirks_, are the big thing. I don't need to see the news or take a walk outside to know that. It's just common sense. Once the initial fear of something new and strange fades, it becomes the new normal and the greatest thing. Now, take that and use it to replace race. And there you go! Society is still fucked just even more so! Way to go government!

What complete horse dung. Fucking _superpowers_.

What were the "higher-ups" thinking?

**ʕ****ง•****ᴥ•ʔ****ง**

It was pretty hard to figure out that I wasn't in my own universe. As a baby, I'm confined to my own room almost 24/7. It's not bad since it means I don't have to deal with other people and I get to work on language with my brother, but it gets boring very fast. The toys are absolutely mind numbing.

My twin and I get visitors in our room often. I've already met my grandmother (whose name I don't know) and my grandfather (again, I don't know his name). My mother (still no name) and sister Hana are the most frequent visitors. Oh, and my father. I saw him like once, and I think that was just so we would know that he actually exists. Talk about father figures, right?

Point is, we get visitors and don't leave the room. It was during one of the rare times Mother took us out the room to the living area and the TV was on. Hana was seated right in front of it, Gran and Gramps on the couch to the side. Since my vision was complete shit, and still is as a baby, I didn't see all too clearly what was on.

It sounded like the news though. Gran and Gramps and Mother talked like it was the news. It sounded very terrible - a hostage situation or something similar along with a fire. And then I'm placed next to Hana on the floor and I could see the screen. And you know what I saw? A man in a fucking spandex.

What the fuck was I watching? Spider-Man? The Fantastic Four? No. I was watching the fucking news. The news, which showed a man in a spandex throwing out his hand and producing a tough wind, knocking the offender down. And you know what else? The news lady cheered! What the fuck!

And then Mother moves closer and quietly explains to my brother and I that superheroes exist and are a _job _occupation. What, like the fucking Avengers?

I was too dumbfounded to do much in response to that revelation. The channel was quickly changed after that and my twin and I were pulled away for a nap.

Many would think I'm living in the dream world - the one where it's awesome. I thought it was a load of crap and I was ready to die and strangle Dave. Because when heroes become normal, then so do villains. And I did not - _do not _\- want to deal with assholes thinking it'd be a good idea to do some illegal shit everyday and potentially get caught in the crossfire.

Tch, I might just die before my twentieth with all this crap.

Fucking _superheroes_. And _villains. _

The hell are the police doing then?

**ʕ****ง•****ᴥ•ʔ****ง**

Hana bounces into the nursery excitedly, Mother following at a much more calm pace behind her. Mother has light brown hair that falls in uneven waves to her shoulders, bangs parted in the middle. She also has hazel eyes, expression always furrowed into a worried crease. Her eyes have always made me curious as to where my twin and I's eye color comes from.

My brother, named Tenko, lays beside my seated form in our shared crib. He giggles, spit falling from his lips as he babbles excitedly at Hana and Mother's entrance. He has curly black hair and red eyes. I share the same look as him, having seen a mirror before. Only difference between the two of us, beside gender and name, is the mole on the right side of his chin, underneath his lips.

"Hi, imouto, otouto!" Hana whispers, pressing her face against the crib bars. I cried when she shouted last time in greeting. I understand her enthusiasm but I do not appreciate her screaming in my face, only inches away.

Tenko giggles his own greeting, and I refrain from rolling my eyes. Mother simply watches, leaning against the door frame. I ignore Hana, opting to watch as well instead of playing mind numbing games. Well, I _try _to ignore her. She reaches through the crib bars, smiling and giggling as she lightly pokes Tenko, making him smile and giggle. Then she tries to do the same to me but I've long decided I wasn't going to play along with the happy child act. Once her finger is close enough, I try to swat her away. She just tries again. This goes on for five more tries before I've become annoyed.

Once she tries for a sixth time, I lean forward and clamp my mouth down on her finger, biting with all my baby strength.

"Ow! Rena-chan! No!" She shouts childishly while trying to forcefully pull her finger away.

"Hana, no!" Mother shouts, alarmed and rushing forward to stop my sister from doing more damage. "Don't do that! You'll hurt her!"

I glared at her once I let go of her finger, turning over for a nap. Being a baby is exhausting. With so little energy, I can't do anything! Ugh!

"Come on, Hana-chan," I hear mother coax. "Let's leave Tenko-kun, and Rena-chan nap, okay? You can help me with.." I don't hear the rest as the door closes and they move down the hall.

Frustratingly enough, it took a long while to figure out what my own name is. Honestly, what sort of name is Rena? It's almost sounds like arena in English and that's just stupid.

I huff, rolling back over to look at my brother. He stares back curiously before smiling and blowing spit bubbles at me as he tries to talk. It is both adorable and disgusting. It also has me thinking, what should my first word be? A curse word? A name? Can I say it in English and freak everyone out?

No, wait, that's a bad idea. I've seen enough movies with child geniuses to know that's a stupid thing to show off. I'm not trusting this world until I learn the damn laws myself. You can't break the law if you don't know what you're breaking. It's a lot more fun to know exactly what sort of law-breaking I'm doing.

As it is, I can barely pronounce words much less read them. I groan in annoyance, wishing I was older already so I could do some shit. I might just go stupid staring at soft pink and blue walls and wooden bars. This isn't the sort of prison I imagined I would land myself in. It's pathetic.

"_Fuck,_" I mutter, pushing the english word past my tongue and lips. If I can't pronounce Japanese then I might as well practice my English.

"Fu-fuuk."

Ah shit. Don't tell me...I look over to see Tenko staring at me intensely as he moves his lips up and down, clearly trying to say something.

"Fu..fud..ck..._fu..ck...fuck_!" He chirps brightly with a smile, showing off his baby teeth.

"_Well, shit,_" I say, pushing the words out in surprise. I had already planned on corrupting my twin because no way in hell was I going to be twins with a pansy. I didn't plan on corrupting him till we were at least three.

"Shh..ii..._shit,_" he spits, saliva falling from his lips as he smiles again.

...an early education never hurt anyone, right?

**ʕ****ง•****ᴥ•ʔ****ง**

It's been maybe two, three months since I first started teaching Tenko english. He took to it like a duck to water. It was slightly slow going since I didn't want our parents to find out. They noticed the increase in babbling however and Mother deemed it evidence enough to have us start trying to speak our "first word".

It was hilarious how everytime Mother tried to get Tenko to address her, he would shoot her confused and bewildered looks. The english lessons may have gotten in the way of that but he eventually got around to it. It helped that I had started my own japanese pronunciation. He's a very bright boy, and always seemed to understand my intentions. Maybe those scientists and doctors were on to something about twin telepathy and empathy back in my old world.

As it is, Hana and our grandparents began trying to get us to address them first. Father...well, we don't really see him all that often. I've noticed that it seems to be the norm in the house. The only thing I really know about him is that he's a business man of some sort. The distant type of father. Disappointing but I don't exactly have a good track record when it comes to father figures.

Oh well.

Today's just another day of sitting in the living room bored out of my mind. Hana and Tenko are currently playing some block game to my right. Mother is across the room at the diner table. Gran and Gramps are on the couch, watching some sort of soap opera on TV. It's absolutely mind numbing!

"Rena! Rena!"

Ugh, what now? I just want to sleep my boredom away.

"Rena!"

I groan, my little patience thinning as my annoyance flares. I look over with a glare to see Tenko pouting at me and holding a block in my direction. Blocks. He wants me to play blocks. How do you tell a child not even a year old to fuck off without actually saying fuck off?

"Rena!" He shouts, glaring as much as a baby could.

"Tenko," I answer boredly, making sure to convey my irritation and exhaustion through my facial expression alone.

I must have succeeded because he huffs, reluctantly turning away and placing the block back with its block brothers and sisters….I really need a nap.

"_Bitch_," he mutters which woah ho. I did _not _teach him that.

"_Bastard_," I bite back reflexively.

He turns back to smile at me and I reluctantly smile back. The little shit thinks he can get away with being cute, does he?

"Oh my god," Gran whispers. "Oh my…Nao! Nao! They..they said their first words!"

What? Who?

Mother quickly abandons what she was working on to come over. "What? Their first words?" Oh, so _she's _Nao.

Wait, first words? Ah fuck. I wanted a curse word to be my first word! Damnit!

"Tenko-kun, Rena-chan, can you say it again? For Mommy?" She asks, smiling as she kneels down next to Hana who's smiling if a little confused.

"Rena!" Tenko shouts happily.

"Tenko!" I complain.

He turns, nose scrunching as he sticks his tongue out. I am _offended._ Maybe I corrupted him too early.

"_Little bastard,_" I mutter, glaring at him.

He grins, completely unperturbed, "_Bitch_."

"Tenko! Rena! No!" Mother gasps aghast. "Where...where did you learn..," she trails off, horror written all over her face. Her brows furrow and her lips press into a thin line. "Your father is the only other one that speaks English," she mutters, her expression quickly changing into irritation and anger.

Huh. Never saw Mother to really have a backbone with that permanent worried expression on her face. Oh well, at least Father is in trouble and I'm not. Take that you distant dickwad! That'll show you ignore your two newborns!

Mother breaks off into angry mumbles. Hana twists her head between Tenko, Mother, and I in confusion. Gran and Gramps still look shocked. Tenko is grinning, his attention already back to his blocks.

This...this actually might not be too bad.

**ʕ****ง•****ᴥ•ʔ****ง**

Ahaha! Rewrite is done! Now I can finally get on with this fic!

So sorry this took so long! My attention has been split between posted fics and new fic ideas.


	5. 03 Fuck Learning

**03 • Fuck Learning **

It has now been officially three years since I have been reincarnated — meaning I am now three years old. Over the last two years I have come to learn a few things.

The first thing is my birthday, April 4. Which is just fucking fantastic because _of course _I would be reborn on the _fourth _day of the _fourth _month. It's not like the number four is special or anything, _right?_ It's not like it means and represents _death. _No, of course not. Silly me. (_I'm gonna strangle those so called higher-ups—_)

The second thing I learned is my older sister, Hana, is four years older than me and my twin. So she is seven years old while Tenko and I are three years old. I've also learned that she's a huge brat. Little shit looks and acts nice but heaven forbid she gets in trouble for _anything_! Oh no, it's all Tenko and I's fault because we're younger and don't know any better. The little shit, how dare she accuse Tenko of being a bad child. If my brother didn't love our older sister so much, I would have made her little life hell. I can't even be completely mad at her because she's an actual child that actually doesn't know any better and I'm a full grown ass adult (mentally [sometimes]).

The third thing I learned is that Father is an asshole with some serious issues (_this was supposed to be a second chance! Why am I always saddled with deadbeats for dads?_). He hates heroes - absolutely _despises _them. Every and anything that has to do with heroes is met with hate and anger. It's really dumb because they make up our whole fucking society. It gets worse! He hates them so much that they have been banned from the household. No talking of them, no toys of them, no watching them on the news, no looking them up on the computer — _nothing. _He's basically banned childhood! Like what the fuck!?

The fourth thing I learned is that children apparently need friends and social interaction. As in, _I _apparently need friends and social interaction. _Me, _the woman that kept others more than an arm's length away because it's dangerous to get too close. _Me, _the woman that made more enemies than allies. _Me, _the woman that would sooner kill a dozen men than try and play nice with others.

Of course I can't exactly tell my mother this, now can I? So, here I am, being forced to socially interact with my peers. It's _disgusting. _

"Rena-chan, stop pouting. It's just the park," my mother chides gently, frowning down at me.

"Not pouting, I'm scowling," I quickly refute, warily eyeing the park in front of us.

Tenko and Hana have already run off to go play while I stayed back with Mother. I can easily spot my siblings' black hair in the small sea of brown and blonde and other various colors. Honestly, why is green and pink and orange hair so normal? When did that become a thing? Last I remembered, hair being anything but a natural color was looked down on by the old wives of America.

Speaking of which, is that place still standing? There's like a revolution every decade and Americans are known for burning down buildings of political importance. Hm, I should probably do some history research on the place. I doubt that it's the same America that I, as Anna, was born into since this _is _an anime world. And the current year 2094 - quirks first started popping up sometime around 2014 if what the internet says is true and when I died, the year was most definitely not 2014.

"What's wrong with playing with the other kids? Tenko and Hana are having fun, see?" My mother's voice cuts through my thoughts. Right, the park and social interaction. Ugh.

"Kids are stupid," I bluntly state, very pointedly staring at a small brat that is crying after having tripped over their own feet. And the brat looks older than me! And I'm three! "I won't associate with stupid people." I honestly just don't have the patience to deal with children that aren't Tenko and Hana. They're both just so exhausting - I can't deal with more happy and hyper little shits!

Mother sighs, finally dropping the issue and turning to keep an eye on my siblings. I sit on the bench next to her, carefully following my brother with my eyes as he runs around the park. I can't tell what he and the other kids are playing but he looks to be having fun at least so I guess that's a win.

"I can't force you to interact with other kids at the park," Mother suddenly speaks up. The wording and tone set me on edge and I angle my body to face her as she looks down to me. "But you're going to have to eventually." The hell is that supposed to mean? "You'll be starting school soon after all."

"Ah fuck," I instantly curse under my breath, ignoring the sharp glare Mother sends my way. I can't believe I forgot about School but honestly I haven't been to school since I was 17 and graduated from high school. It's been more than 15 years since then and my death. "Do I have to? Why can't I study at home? We aren't exactly poor and online classes shouldn't cost that much!" I complain petulantly.

"Nope," Mother cheerfully denies, turning to look back over the park as I scowl next to her. "I've already enrolled you and Tenko to Hana's school. You start in two weeks."

"Two weeks!? What the fuck!" I cry out, attracting disapproving stares and shocked gasps from nearby mothers. Mother sighs tiredly in response and I would feel guilty if I actually gave a fuck about people's opinions. They should mind their own goddamn business.

"The school year starts every spring," Mother explains instead of trying to scold me about my language. "You and Tenko turned three just a few days ago, the age when you start school. So yes, in two weeks on April 15 you and your brother will be starting school."

"Shit," I curse again, crossing my small arms over my chest and glaring at the playground set in front of me. "Wait, is that why we're here today?"

Mother nods, smiling a little now, "Yes, this is the closest park to your new school and many of the children here will be or already are attending your school."

I frown because that's a pretty smart plan for a mother. To introduce her kids to others before the school year starts - especially to children that will be attending the same school - so that her children will have a friend on the first day. This will also be a good opportunity for her to make some friends herself since she's a stay at home mother and only interacts with the parents of Hana's friends.

Another thing that I noticed - we hardly, almost never, have any guests over. Which is understandable since Father is a prick that hates heroes and that's most likely to be the topic of conversation between children and parents. So whenever Hana has play dates, it's always at the other's house and never our own. Gran and Gramps would watch Tenko and I as Mother and Hana are out.

"Two weeks?" I ask glumly as Tenko runs over smiling and flushed with happiness.

"Two weeks," she confirms as my twin halts right in front of me.

"Rena! Rena!" He pants excitedly.

"What?" I spit irritatedly with a raised brow.

Tenko just smiles wider and laughs because the little shit knows when I'm being serious with my annoyance or not. "Come play! Come on!"

I groan as he grabs my hand and pulls me off the bench. I glare back at my mother as she smiles and waves us off.

"Fine!" I shout as if I wasn't already walking next to him. "_I'm taking your dessert for this,_" I mutter in English just as he pulls us to a group of children.

"_Only if you play nice,_" he laughs back, grinning smugly.

I narrow my eyes at him and grit my teeth. So that's how he wants to play huh? Fine. Two can play at that game. I smirk when he glances over and he narrows his red eyes suspiciously. Briefly ignoring him, I turn to the group of children that look at us curiously.

Pulling my lips back, I smile brightly and wave excitedly. "Hi! I'm Rena! Let's be friends!" I cheerfully introduce myself. Tenko coughs next to me as several children return my cheerful greeting.

I smirk when I catch his shocked expression. He glares back but can't help the insistent twitch of his lips and he smiles. The little bastard. I don't care what game we're playing but I'm going to win and shove my victory in the bastard's face. Then it'll be me who's grinning smugly as I take his dessert tonight at dinner.

Being a child again sure has brought back my competitive side. Wonder if that's gonna kick my ass sometime in the future. Oh well, if it means more taiyaki for me than who cares.

**ʕ****ง•****ᴥ•ʔ****ง**

My hands twitch as I stare blankly at the building in front of me. Tenko stands to my right, holding my hand as he nervously looks around. He turns to me questionly but decides not to push when my hands twitch again. Hana stands smiling to my left, rocking on the toes of her feet. Mother stands behind us.

The building is a bland beige color with the gates a grey color. The only colorful thing was the grass. And the children, who are my age, with their baby blue uniforms.

"This isn't a school," I state flatly, eye twitching to glare at the brats in front of me. "This is a fucking daycare."

"Rena, please," Mother sighs behind me. "This is Hana's elementary school and it offers a daycare program as well. You'll be attending the school in a few years as well."

"And this fucking outfit!" I hiss, glaring down at my own baby blue sweater and yellow shorts. Who the fuck decided that blue worked with yellow? Why yellow? What's worse is that I also have to wear a yellow hat. "What the fuck is the hat even for?" I ask as I look to my brother. He only shrugs.

Mother sighs again, "Hana, you're going to be late so hurry to class as I take the twins to find their room."

"Okay!" She chirps happily before hurriedly giving Tenko and I a hug and running off. "Have fun!" She calls back with a wave.

"Come on, let's go find your room and caretaker," Mother says, grabbing Tenko's other hand to pull the both of us along.

Daycare. I'm being put in a fucking daycare. How embarrassing. I'm over thirty in mentality, what the hell am I supposed to do in daycare? I don't even know how daycare works. Can I just sleep through it all or do I have to actually participate in activities?

I huff in irritation as I let my brother and mother pull me along. I take the moment to look around the yard at the various kids and parents. You would expect kids to be clinging to their parents or even running around, not standing patiently next to them.

I frown, straightening out of my slouch to look around properly. All the parents look to be in formal wear which is weird. Why does everyone look so….rich and of importance? I know that my own family is pretty wealthy and Father is always lecturing about images to uphold when he's not talking down on Heroes. But... hold on, don't tell me…

"Mother," I call out, turning my attention back in front of me to see that we've entered the building.

"Yes, Rena-chan?" She asks, looking down at me curiously. Tenko glances my way as well, head tilted in a silent question.

"This is a school for the rich, important, and snobby, isn't it?" I ask bluntly as we stop in front of a door. The door is dull in color, just like the rest of this place. There is a star shaped sign with a name written on it hanging on the door at least.

"Don't be rude," Mother chides quietly while crouching to be level with us. "And this school is the best in the neighborhood," she says in an excuse of explaining or confirming my statement.

"The rich, important, and snobby," I repeat flatly.

She shakes her head in either silent defeat or exasperation, I can't tell. She rests a hand on my brother and I's heads, smiling softly. "I won't give you the same speech I gave Hana because she didn't attend the daycare program and only goes to school here," she begins, speaking quietly despite the hall being currently empty. "Your father says to remember that you're representing the Shimura name. So be respectful and nice to your peers and caretakers."

Tenko straightens next to me and nods while I slouch back and roll my eyes. Father can go choke on air. He isn't even here to tell us this so why should I listen?

"And I say," Mother continues, bringing my attention back on her, "Please don't start a fire. Again."

Tenko snorts quietly and I glare at the side of his head. "One time. It was one fucking time," I mutter. "All I wanted to do was light the candle but no one would give me the matches. What was I supposed to do?"

"Not use the stove to light it," Mother answers dryly. I was missing my independence, sue me.

"But more seriously, be nice, make friends, and have fun," she smiles before turning to look at Tenko directly. "Tenko-kun, please try to keep your sister out of trouble." He nods as seriously a three year old could, tilting his head a little to smirk at me. I snarl back at him, ready to hiss at him but Mother turns to me now.

"Rena-chan, please try to stay out of trouble," she sighs as I roll my eyes but reluctantly nod. She smiles again, "And watch over your brother okay?"

I smirk this time, "Someone has to."

"Rude," Tenko mutters next to me, punching my arm slightly.

"I wouldn't have to be if you weren't a little brat," I mutter back, knocking my shoulder into his.

"And," Mother cuts in as we glare at each other, "remember: you're siblings. Twins. Always, _always,_ have each other's back."

I glance at my brother, catching his eyes with mine. Neither of us are smirking or smiling anymore. Tenko may only be three but he's smart and observant. While I have the experiences of being Anna with me. And as twins, we're closer to each other than with anyone else. For fucks sake, I practically raised the boy by teaching him everything.

We had left the house for the first time that day at the park. Tenko made friends and was having lots of fun but he came back for me. Just like how I didn't leave him behind in my endeavor to master English again and learn Japanese.

So for Mother to even imply that we'd let some self-entitled, spoiled, snot nosed little shits get between us...she must really be worried.

I sigh internally. How bothersome. To live a second life with an actual mother and family that cares after that mess as Anna...talk about being out of my depth. Tell me to kill a man and I wouldn't even blink but tell me to deal with emotions and family? Fuck that shit I'm gone.

"We're the Shimura Twins," Tenko states, looking at me with as much seriousness a three year old could possess.

"Nothing and no one will ever get between us," I finish for him, meeting his gaze head on. It's a phrase we often say to each other. I started it as a way to reassure the little bastard when he was upset and worried. It's stupid, cheesy, and cringy as fuck but it fucking works.

We turn towards mother, "And that is a fucking promise."

Mother blinks at us, looking conflicted. She eventually sighs and smiles in exasperation. She stands back up, and opens the door for us. "Alright. Have a good day. I'll be back when the school lets out to pick all three of you up. Bye!"

Tenko happily says his goodbye as I wave. I turn to peek inside the room and see that there are already several children inside and two caretakers.

"Ugh," I quietly groan, tugging on my brother's hand still in mine. "Come on, let's get this shit over with. I want a fucking nap already."

"Mom said to be nice," he mutters as I open the door a little wider for us to walk through.

"I am," I mutter back, taking my time to observe the room. There are desks in the middle of the room and a large rug at the front of the room. To my left, the corner has some bookshelves. And to my right, looking past Tenko, is a closet most likely for supplies. The colors are, again, bland.

"_You cursed,_" Tenko mutters in English, bringing my attention back to him. "_That's not being nice._"

I raise a brow, "_Give me a moment to count how many fucks I give. Oh right, none. Besides, I haven't called anyone a little shit, bitch, bastard, nor started a fight. So, yes, I am being nice._"

"_Not yet you mean,_" he replies easily, looking around and pulling me towards the desks.

I snort, not denying his statement because it's true. My moral compass is pretty fucked since I'm a toddler now. It's basically: no hurting or killing anything 21 or under but I can and will fight anyone my age and older. The only way to "fix" my moral compass seeing how I'm three now, is that I don't start fights. But if someone picks a fight with me then that's on them, not me.

Tenko eventually settles on the desk closest to the door. It's a simple desk that seats two people so we're fine. There's nothing indicating assigned seats either. We would have ignored it if there was anyways. People can fuck off for all we care.

I rest my head on my crossed arms, letting my hair fall over my eyes so I could look around without anyone knowing. Being back in a classroom like setting doesn't sit well with me, especially since I stopped going to school after graduating high school. The fact that this isn't even school but a fucking daycare only makes it worse.

"Is he sleeping? Why is he sleeping? He can't sleep!"

And this little fucker sure as shit isn't helping. I am not a 'he' you little shit. Just because I have short and fluffy hair like my brother, who's my twin for fucks sake, doesn't make me a boy! And why can't I sleep? Who the fuck is talking anyways?

Peeking through my bangs I see a small boy with brown hair and eyes frowning at me. He has his arms crossed, looking disgruntled. I can hear Tenko shift next to me. He'll probably tell the little shit to fuck off, at least he'll do it in a polite and non-vulgar manner.

"My brother is just a little tired. He's resting a little," Tenko answers and I can just _feel _the smile that little shit is wearing.

My eye twitches as I refrain myself from turning to him to punch him. If that's how he wants to play then fine. Two can play at that.

I pick my head up with a fake yawn, blinking at the boy in front of me. I turn to my brother with an obviously exaggerated pout. "Sister should have woken me," I say, keeping my voice level and quiet to hide my natural higher pitch. How annoying, having to dumb myself down this much.

I can see Tenko's eye twitch in irritation but the corner of his lips twitch upwards with newfound mischief. Ah, seems we're doing that then. It's been awhile but no one knows us here. This should be fun.

"Sister is sorry, sister was worried that brother didn't sleep well," Tenko apologizes, smoothly controlling his twitching lips into a worried frown.

I narrow my eyes but close them to pull off a perfectly innocent smile. "Brother is sorry for making Sister worry. Brother is fine," I reply before ultimately turning away from him to observe the boy that started this Twin Switching game.

"Hello," I politely greet, smiling a tad bigger like I know Tenko would. "I'm Shimura Tenko."

Tenko huffs quietly next to me but he follows my example and turns towards the boy. He tilts his head, narrows his eyes, and leans back. "I'm Shimura Rena," he greets shortly just like I would.

The boy blinks, expression twisting into confusion. He looks between the two of us before huffing loudly and tilting his chin up. "Whatever. I'm Takahashi Hiro and you're weird," he declares, turning sharply to walk away.

My polite expression falls as I glare at the back of Hiro, holding back the urge to yell at him to look back so I could flip him off. "Yeah well fuck you too. What a rude little shit," I mutter instead, turning to look at my brother.

He shrugs in return, frowning a little. "Think we did it too much Nee-san?" He asks a little worriedly.

I blink, staring blankly for a moment. Right. Tenko actually wants to make friends here. He's actually three years old. Fuck.

"Nah," I wave away, looking back to where Hiro walked off to. "He's just a spoil sport and we're too good for him. He wouldn't have been fun to play with anyways. The kids in the park were more fun than this hell hole."

"Language," he mutters while looking towards Hiro as well. "Yeah. You're right."

"I'm always right," I sniff in faux arrogance, watching as my brother rolls his eyes.

"_That's a fucking lie and you know it,_" he refutes with a smirk.

"_Language,_" I argue back with my own smirk.

Tenko opens his mouth, most likely to complain or call me a bitch, but before he could the two adults in the room clap their hands grabbing everyone's attention. I scrunch my nose in disgust seeing just how happy their smiles look. This is going to test my patience isn't it?

I never got my damn nap too.

**ʕ****ง•****ᴥ•ʔ****ง**

This is bullshit. Absolute bullshit. Who in their right mind would give this to a child?!

"It's just blocks Rena," Tenko sighs next to me.

"It's an insult to my intelligence is what this fucking is," I bite back, glaring down at the offending objects. "They aren't even wood! I can't throw these at people! Useless!"

It's been a month. I've had to stick around spoiled kids for a month. I don't think I can ever hate something as much as I hate this place. The first day had everyone introducing ourselves, which apparently also meant bragging about our parents' jobs and money. There are only about twenty of us in total and all the other kids are such little shits. First interactions did not go well.

("_I don't care that your daddy is rich, Sasaki. You don't own the fucking crayons, give them here!" "No one cares that your mom is some foreign foot model Haru! I was reading that book, give it back!" "Oh for fucks sake Takahashi! Stop being a whiny ass little bitch and kick the fucking ball already! We're playing kick ball! Not cry at first base!"_)

Fortunately for everyone, I'm sensible enough to curse the other kids out in English and under my breath. Tenko could only stand by and try not to laugh while simultaneously trying to get me to calm down. I'm ready to simple ditch at this point but I'm _three _and being a fucking toddler means low stamina and I have absolutely no idea where I would be going.

As it is, apparently a month is enough time to have everyone acquaintanced before moving on to trying to teach us stuff. Right now is math. Using soft blocks.

"_An insult,_" I hiss, squeezing the block in my hand as much I could.

Tenko can only sigh again, using his own set of blocks to build a tower in his boredom. Having me as a twin ensured that he retained an early education and not just in the art of Vulgar Words and English but in the basics of Math, Reading, and Writing as well. Essentially, everything we would be learning here at the daycare.

I huff irritatedly but pass my set towards him, resting my head on my desk. We were given a simple math worksheet and the blocks were passed out to help us in solving the various problems but we finished the assignment rather quickly without needing the blocks. Now we have to wait as the rest of the class finishes.

"Oh screw this," I mumble as I straighten out and raise my hand. Attention immediately falls on me. Unsurprisingly since I'm known as the "weird" and "troublemaking" child of the class.

"Yes Rena-chan?" Yoshida, our main caretaker and primary teacher, acknowledges while standing up from where she was crouching to help some other kid I can't remember the name of at the moment.

"May I please be excused to use the bathroom Yoshida-sensei?" I ask politely after lowering my hand. I was, quite reluctantly, taught manners in this life.

She does not respond. Instead she narrows her eyes and walks over. "Have you finished the assignment?" She asks and picks up the mentioned paper after I nod. The woman doesn't like me since she understands English and has heard my various whispered and mumbled comments.

I can tell she's slightly surprised and impressed with my work with the way her eye twitches. "So it would seem," she mutters before clearing her throat. "You'll have to wait for someone else to finish—"

"I'm done," Tenko interrupts, tilting his head to stare blankly at our teacher. He doesn't like that Yoshida doesn't like me and has some odd vendetta against me. So he takes to inconveniencing the woman whenever he can. I'm so proud!

She twitches, gaze turning to look at my brother. He just holds out his worksheet for her to see. She frowns, takes it, looks it over, and quietly clicks her tongue. "So you are," she mutters, looking over the worksheets to meet our gazes.

"Very well. Shimura, if you would accompany your sister to the bathroom?" She asks but Tenko is already out of his seat and tugging my along.

"You don't even have to ask Sensei," he calls over his shoulder as we step into the hallway.

I snort once the door closes shut. "I thought I was supposed to be the delinquent?" I ask, placing my hands behind my head and walking in the direction _opposite _of the bathrooms.

"You are," he shrugs, following after me with his own hands in his pockets. "But I have to have fun somehow."

I snort again, grinning over to my brother to see him grinning back. So long as Tenko is here, I can probably tolerate daycare. Possibly. Maybe. Meh…

"Hey, lets go try and find Hana-nee! Maybe even ding-dong ditch some classes! Classes are in session right now, right?" I ask, leading us towards the main building and school. "We can get away with being lost children, yeah?"

Tenko laughs, "And if we get caught?"

I smirk, pushing the doors open to the main building. "_Simple. You're deaf and I can't speak Japanese or English._ Oui?"

Tenko stares for a moment but starts to cackle quietly. This might just be fun.

**ʕ****ง•****ᴥ•ʔ****ง**

Everything has me feeling depressed y'all. Sorry.


End file.
